


Switch

by LovelyZelda



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: <i>Kirk Prime/Spock in any way, shape, or form</i></p><p>A transporter malfunction switches Kirks.  AOS Spock has to keep TOS Kirk company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Given their importance to the Enterprise's mission, it was highly illogical that the transporters were so faulty. They would refuse to come online at critical moments--often when the shuttlecraft was undergoing maintenance and was temporarily out of commission--and the malfunctions experienced ranged from inconvenient to completely implausible.

The captain had beamed back from the planet's surface, although he was not quite the captain and in a uniform Spock had never seen before. He looked around the transporter room and sighed. "Not again," he said. "Scotty, unless you've been doing some remodeling, I seem to have been pulled into another universe."

"I'll look into it, captain," said Scotty, just as the transporter console exploded. "May take a wee bit of time."

Kirk nodded. "Take me to the bridge," he said.

"I don't think that's the best course of action," said Spock. "You are obviously a different version of our captain, and, given previous malfunctions, the crew may not be entirely willing to trust you."

Kirk gave him a smile that said he assumed everyone trusted him. "Have it your way, Spock," he said. "You know, I think maybe you should take me to sick bay. Make sure I'm not carrying any diseases that in your universe you haven't built up an immunity to."

A reasonable course of action. Perhaps this incident would be a relatively peaceful one until Mr. Scott had discovered a solution.

***

Apparently there was a large supply of Saurian brandy in sick bay. McCoy refilled the glasses and did a half hearted scan of Kirk.

Spock could not understand how they were able to sit and calmly drink together--not that he understood drinking--after McCoy had called Kirk a god damned impostor and attempted physical violence. And Kirk had just laughed and asked if "Bones" knew where he could get some decent brandy.

Clearly covert drinking for so-called "medicinal" purposes was common on both their _Enterprises_. Spock made a note to discuss this once everyone was in their own timeline again.

"Everything checks out," said McCoy. "No signs of sudden aging, so the transporter malfunction must've pulled you back a few years. And looks like you've got a case of the Andorian clap, so you're definitely Jim."

"I hope you'll keep that to yourself, Bones," said Kirk. "I don't want it to hurt my chances. You don't happen to have a Yeoman Janice Rand on board, do you?"

"I cannot approve of such an action," said Spock.

"But, Spock, you said you didn't think anyone would believe that I'm Captain James Kirk. I'm just some poor stranded soul who happens to find Yeoman Rand--or whoever you've got on board--a very attractive woman."

"Logically, it would be better to limit interaction with the rest of the crew as much as possible," said Spock.

"If you're planning to have me confined to quarters, Mr. Spock, I'm going to need some company."

Spock couldn't quite read the captain's facial expression, but he found himself saying that he would be happy to oblige.

"Good," said Kirk. "You got anything for the clap, Bones?"

***

He was pleasantly surprised to find that this Kirk was a competent chess player, although his style of play was highly illogical.

"Spock, you don't like me much, do you?"

"I do not see why it would matter," said Spock. "Despite a familiarity with another version of myself, you and I are essentially strangers. It is also highly unlikely that you will be unable to return to your own universe as..."

"Why do you know I'll be able to get back?"

"Because there is an older version of myself here, and I believe he is from your future."

"He say anything about me?"

"Captain, I can only assume you do not know the differences between my timeline and your own. Otherwise I do not think you would be making such an egotistical inquiry."

"You really don't know me very well. A man's curious about his own future."

"Or that of his captain?"

Kirk shrugged.

"Even if I were swayed by mere curiosity, captain, it is unlikely that your future would have any bearing upon that of your local equivalent. From what I understand, your lives have been quite different."

"Call me Jim, Spock."

"You are curious about your future, but not about the differences in your life? Check."

"I can't change the past, Spock. I think it's a bit more important to know if my ship's going to explode or I'm going to be shot in the back some day." He seemed to choose and move a piece without much consideration. "You say I'm captain of the _Enterprise_ now?"

"Yes, captain."

"What about Pike?"

"Captain Pike is no longer fit for duty."

"Good god, you don't mean--"

"Due to injuries sustained during the Romulan attack, Captain Pike is confined to a wheelchair. I believe he is currently teaching at the Academy."

"Teaching. Well, that's something."

"It is your move, captain."

"Tell me I'm quite impressed with him," said Kirk. "I wasn't even on the _Enterprise_ at this time. You were Pike's science officer." Kirk looked carefully at him. "He was very important to you."

"It is unfortunate what has happened to him."

"Believe me, it could have been much worse than it is, Mr. Spock. Do you resent me for taking his ship? The other me, I mean."

"And it is your move again, captain."

"You're avoiding the question, Spock. That's never a good sign with you."

"I do not understand why it is so important to you that I feel anything towards you, captain."

"I'm not used to being disliked, Spock. Except by Klingons, and then it's usually mutual."

"As I'm sure you are aware, captain, I am not capable of--"

"I know what you're capable of, Mr. Spock." Kirk reached around the board and put his hand on top of Spock's.

"And it is still your move, captain."

"Are you sure Spock didn't mention me at all?"

"He said it was important that I remain with Starfleet because--"

"Well, of course you'd stay with Starfleet. What else would you do?"

"I had...considered joining the efforts on New Vulcan."

"A Vulcan colony? I didn't know there was such a thing."

Spock explained, trying to keep it as concise as possible. For whatever reason, this Kirk was testing his composure enough, and he tried not to dwell on what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Spock," said Kirk. "It's a terrible thing."

"I had planned to assist in the rebuilding of our society, but my elder counterpart prevented me and offered to go in my place."

Kirk grinned. "Only Spock would stop himself from getting laid."

"Given our depleted numbers, it is only logical to--"

"I don't think I've ever seen you that particular shade of green before, Spock. It's a shame Bones isn't here to see it."

"I should see how Mr. Scott is progressing."

"Don't bother. He's just going to say he's giving it everything he has, but it's still going to be twelve hours and something else has gone terribly wrong in engineering."

"Nevertheless, captain, I would prefer to hear it from Mr. Scott."

He did hear it from Mr. Scott, practically verbatim.

Spock stood by the communicator panel and silently said a mantra. "Captain, I think it is time for me to return to my duties."

"Sorry, Spock, but if you insist on keeping me in here, you're going to have to keep me company."

"You are not concerned about your equivalent?"

"If I know me--and you, Spock--he's in the exact same position."

At least his counterpart had seemed much more tolerant and even fond of this insufferable human.

Spock turned and saw Kirk had for some unfathomable reason taken his shirt off and sprawled on the bed.

"Maybe even a better one," Kirk continued. "I'm really looking forward to Spock's report on this."

Spock pretended not to understand the innuendo. "If you wish to rest, captain--"

"No. I don't."

It was a very fortunate thing that the captain was not in the habit of looking at him this way. Spock hoped he was simply misreading human expression.

"Come here, Spock. I want to ask you something."

"There is nothing preventing you from asking me while I am standing here."

"Yes, but I want to ask you over here."

Kirk did not actually want to ask him anything at all. Spock comforted himself with the fact that a Vulcan would not use such an underhanded tactic. He allowed Kirk to kiss him in the interests of diplomacy. If it would keep the human from attempting to roam the ship and make inappropriate overtures to other crew members, it was a necessary sacrifice.

He told him as much, lest Kirk get the wrong impression. "Whatever you say, Spock," said Kirk. He started to slowly massage Spock's hand, and it was unsettling how familiar he seemed to be with Spock's preferences. "I'll assume you're only doing this for perfectly logical reasons."

There was something strange about Kirk's tone. Spock often heard similar intonation from humans, but had yet to figure out what it meant. Strangely it made him feel slightly more charitable toward the human although that wasn't saying very much.

Kirk continued to prove he had some experience with Vulcans. Spock remained impassive. Humans--except for Dr. McCoy--tended to give up if they could not get a visible response.

Kirk did not give up. He did not even comment on Spock's barely preserved composure and seemed almost amused by the whole thing. Every so often he would hesitate, as if waiting for Spock to say something, but Spock had decided not to give him the satisfaction. (Only much later did Spock realize that Kirk had not been looking for a human reaction, but giving him a chance to decline further activities. That was also unexpected as he had assumed that humans were largely at the mercy of their impulses.)

Naturally the transporter was repaired after it was all over and they were both staring up at the ceiling, Spock carefully monitoring his breathing and Kirk not even bothering.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Spock," said Kirk.

"I do not wish to explain any delay to Mr. Scott."

"Understood."

***

The other Kirk faded away, and the correct version appeared on the transporter. To put it politely, he looked "disheveled".

"Was there any trouble, captain?" asked Spock.

"No, uhh..." Kirk was staring at his neck. "Everything good here?"

"Affirmative, captain."

They avoided eye contact for the next two weeks.


End file.
